Optical electronics typically produce a visual image for a user to view. However, during times that the user is not viewing the visual image, the optical electronics consume power unnecessarily in order to produce a visual image that the user is not viewing. Moreover, in many optical electronics, such as night vision, it is desirable to eliminate the leakage of light from the optical electronics during times that the user is not viewing the visual image. Prior attempts to address these concerns unnecessarily waste power, such as by blocking light leakage during times that the user is not viewing the visual image but failing to deactivate various light generating components, or lack responsiveness, such as due to delays in detecting that the user is attempting to view a visual image.